Crossed Path
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita singkat mengenai mereka yang telah terperangkap bersama dalam permainan takdir. Jalan yang bersinggungan kini menjadi satu jalan lurus menuju ke suatu masa depan ... / SasuSai. BL. Warnings inside.


Mereka sering disebut sebagai kembar yang terpisah. Wajah keduanya terlihat mirip satu sama lain meski tak ada hubungan darah di antara mereka. Keduanya dianugerahi wajah elok yang bisa membuat perempuan mana pun histeris hanya dengan menerima tatapan dari keduanya.

Berawal dari rasa penasaran satu sama lain, kini keduanya menjadi pasangan yang sulit dipisahkan. Kata orang, di mana ada Uchiha Sasuke, di sana kau bisa menemukan Shimura Sai. Sahabat, rekan, _partner in crime_ , kekasih—terserah label apa yang orang berikan pada mereka. Keduanya hanya tahu bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain dan mereka bahagia dengan kenyataan tersebut.

Sejak jalan mereka saling bersinggungan satu sama lain—tak ada hal lain yang paling mereka inginkan selain untuk selalu bersama.

* * *

 **CROSSED PATH**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 ** _Warning_** **: _AU. OOC-ness. Shounen-ai. Short. Fluff. Plotless._**

* * *

"Kau ke kampus hari ini?"

Uchiha Sasuke hanya melirik sedikit ke arah teman satu kamarnya yang baru selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang. Handuk tersampir di bahu berkulit pucat tersebut. Bagaikan puas sudah memastikan memang Sai yang berbicara, Sasuke kembali pada buku bacaannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke yang masih tampak santai berbaring di sofa.

"Serius sekali," ujar Sai berjalan mendekat. Lalu, tanpa peringatan, ia mengambil buku dari tangan Sasuke. "Apa ini? Bukuku?"

Sasuke mengubah posisi berbaringnya. "Aku hanya penasaran," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sai duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan mengelap rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Tangannya yang memegang buku kemudian terulur pada Sasuke.

"Menarik?"

"Membosankan," ujar Sasuke terus terang. "Hanya kata-kata klise mengenai cinta. Apa itu yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Buku itu bisa membuatku lupa diri dan lupa waktu."

" _Hn_?"

"Tapi itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."

Sai tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Tetesan air yang luput dari sekaan handuknya meluncur dari leher hingga ke dada polosnya.

Diam-diam, Sasuke kembali melirik. Ia sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca apa pun tulisan yang tertera di buku. Akhirnya, Sasuke memilih menutup buku dan menghela napas. Ia berdiri dan kemudian berputar ke belakang Sai setelah melemparkan buku Sai begitu saja ke atas sofa.

Diambilnya handuk dari bahu Sai dan diusapnya kepala Sai dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa masuk angin."

Sai tersenyum. "Tidak akan."

" _Hn_?"

"Sejak aku mengenalmu, aku jadi tak pernah jatuh sakit." Sai mengangguk. "Kau selalu ada untuk mengurusiku, bukan?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat saat melihat wajah Sai yang terlihat berseri. Karena kulit pucat itu memberi akses yang lebih mudah bagi Sasuke untuk dapat melihat perubahan rona pada wajah Sai.

 _Ah, sial. Dia ini imut sekali!_ batin Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajah meski tangannya masih menyeka rambut Sai.

Mendadak saja, Sasuke merasakan cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya. Begitu tersadar, Sai sudah berlutut di atas sofa dan kemudian menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Perlahan, cengkeraman Sai mengendur dan laki-laki itu justru menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Sejak mengenalmu—aku selalu, selalu ingin—"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga Sasuke merasa bahwa sekujur tubuhnya membeku—menanti tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan oleh sang kekasih.

"—berterima kasih."

Tangan Sai merentang dan memeluk leher Sasuke. Tak ada yang Sasuke lakukan, ia hanya memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Sai menyelesaikan ucapan terima kasihnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke."

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Sasuke—nyaris mengenai bibirnya. Namun, itu pun sudah cukup untuk membuat sang bungsu Uchiha merah padam. Terutama, setelah Sai memberikannya satu senyum yang manis dengan kedua pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Sebanyak apa pun aku mengucap terima kasih, rasanya tak pernah cukup."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan tangan Sai di lehernya. Jemari Sasuke kemudian mengangkat dagu Sai sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku menegaskan bahwa aku pun merasakan hal yang sama."

Dan demikianlah Sasuke menjatuhkan satu ciuman ringan di bibir Sai. Setelah itu, ia menjauhkan diri secara tiba-tiba dan melempar handuk Sai begitu saja. Dari belakang, Sai bisa melihat Sasuke yang tampak kikuk dan mati-matian berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Pakai bajumu," ujar Sasuke sementara ia masih membelakangi Sai. "Kalau kau masih tetap seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang mungkin kulakukan padamu."

" _Hmph_! Tidak usah sok suci begitu, partner. Kalau kau mau, kau tinggal bilang padaku."

Sasuke melihat Sai dari atas bahunya. Perlahan, rona merah yang semula sampai ke kupingnya pun menghilang. Sasuke kemudian menyeringai.

"Apa itu ucapan terima kasih yang lain karena selama ini aku sudah berbaik hati mengurusmu?"

Sai pun tertawa renyah lalu melewati Sasuke setelah menepuk pundaknya. Pintu kamar Sai tertutup dan Sasuke tampak menimbang sejenak. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan.

"Masa bodoh, lah!"

Sekali lagi, pintu kamar Sai terbuka dan tak lama terdengar suara kunci diputar.

Pintu itu pun terkunci tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk terbuka lagi selama beberapa saat ke depan.

.

.

.

 ** _***THE END***_**

* * *

Hanya sebuah fanfiksi yang dibuat secara iseng karena mendadak lagi mood bikin yang fluff-fluff. Lalu, saat aku nanya ke my partner (?), **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** , barangkali ada request atau ide pair apa, _she answered me with this pair. So, here you go! Hope you enjoy it! :wink wink:  
_

 _Without further ado, please do review. All reviews are welcomed with love and appreciation!_

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 **~ _Thanks for reading_ ~**


End file.
